overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Munuinia Ilyslym
Munuinia Ilyslym (ムンウィニア＝イリススリム) is one of the three wives of Olasird'arc Haylilyal, the White Dragon Lord of the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Personality Just like Olasird'arc, she believes that Dragons need strength above all else. She doesn't like to be ordered around even by Olasird'arc as shown when she threatened to cause irreparable damage to the Dwarven Royal Palace. Background Years ago, Munuinia battled Olasid'arc over territory. Their battles were so fierce that they destroyed Feo Teiwaz. She lost that battle and became his latest concubine. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Munuinia was present in the throne chamber of Olasid'arc when Pe Riyuro brought a request for aid in repelling the invaders from the Dwarf Kingdom. After the Dragon Lord dismissed the Quagoa, he asked his concubines their opinion on the matter. Munuinia believed that the nuance of providing aid to the Quagoa to take care of a few dwarven invaders was inconsequential. Olasid'arc agreed to the request and after dismissing the demi-humans, consulted with his mates to decide which of his children he should send. When Kilistran proposed sending Hejinmal as he would be wiser and have better judgment. Munuinia doubted his capabilities in handling the task, causing Kilistran Denshusha to state it would be better than sending her son Torangealit, to which the former took offense, but was stopped by Olasid'arc who agreed with Kilistran. When Hejinmal arrived with Ainz and Gondo upon his back, acting subservient, both she and Mianatalon were shocked by this development. After they caught the scent of the value of Ainz's clothes, they fail to detect the danger they were in after their lord demanded Ainz to hand his vestments over. She witnessed her mate killed with a mere gesture. Ainz Ooal Gown asked which among the dragons was Hejinmal's mother, Munuinia along with her two companions answered in fear for their lives. Ainz believing that each dragon had played a part in Hejinmal's upbringing asked the young dragon to clarify this. Hejinmal confirmed this to be 'true', thus sparing the trio. Munuinia and the rest of the concubines were dismissed to gather their children to be presented to Ainz. When one of their fellows refused to accept his father had been killed by the undead, she witnessed Ainz kill him with a simple gesture, strengthening their fear of him.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Munuinia fought on par with the White Dragon Lord for territory many times before being defeated and ends up becoming his mate thereafter. Active * Freezing Breath Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Munuinia is deathly afraid of the undead magic caster which had shown that he is more than capable of killing any and all of the Frost Dragon, starting with her own husband. Olasird'arc Haylilyal After being bested in combat by Olasird'arc, Munuinia agreed to be his concubine and bore his children. Though she usually gets her way with him by threatening to do irreparable damage to the Dwarven Royal Palace, should he order her around. Kilistran Denshusha It seems apparent from their conversation together with their husband that they do not get along. It shows that the two female Frost Dragons do not get along with each other as they both shared different values in tackling a problem. Mianatalon Fuviness While advising their husband on how to tackle the problem at hand, they both are agreeable with the same idea of willing to assist the Quagoa against the dwarves. Hejinmal It was shown that Munuinia has a low opinion about Hejinmal when Kilistran suggested sending him to deal with the intruders. However, when Ainz easily killed Olasird'arc and asked Hejinmal who was his mother, Munuinia said she was in order to save herself. Hejinmal himself noted that her eyes signified her trying desperately to ingratiate herself with him. Trivia Quotes * (To both Olasird'arc Haylilyal and Mianatalon Fuviness): "I agree too. Frankly speaking, I don't care what they say. But if the Dwarves attack, knowing that we're here, that would be equivalent to looking down on us. We ought to carve fear into the hearts of those cocky little creatures." * (To Kilistran Denshusha): "...Kilistran. The most important thing for Dragons is the power of their bodies. One cannot defeat power and speed with one's head. Olasird'arc beat me because his body was stronger than mine. Remember that. Torangealit's superior body is far better than that of Hejinmal’s!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Frost Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Concubines Category:Nazarick